


Adventures In Body Swapping-Bucky

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Body Swap, Command Words, F/M, Hydra, Kidnapping, METAL ARM, Smut, mind wipe, powers, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You woke in a start. Something didn't feel right. Once your eyes peeled open your Avenger instincts kicked in. Scanning the room you checked for any signs of danger. But looking around you didn't recognise the room as your own. You weren't sure how you'd got here and why you weren't in your own room.You reached for the lamp that you saw to your left and then you really got a shock... your arm!? No this wasn't your arm.At that moment the door flew open.





	

You woke in a start. Something didn't feel right. 

Once your eyes peeled open your Avenger instincts kicked in. Scanning the room you checked for any signs of danger. But looking around you didn't recognise the room as your own. You weren't sure how you'd got here and why you weren't in your own room.

You reached for the lamp that you saw to your left and then you really got a shock... your arm!? No this wasn't your arm.

At that moment the door flew open. 

"(y/n)!?" Stood at the door was... well... you. 

"What the hell?" was all you could speak in a voice that was not your own. "Bucky?"

You were both extremely confused as to how this happened.

"What the hell is going on?" you - no Bucky - asked from the doorway.

"I have no idea but this is by far the weirdest thing EVER!"

Realising you were still sat up tangled in the bed sheets, you freed yourself and stood up. You then realised you wore no shirt. It was no secret that you had a massive crush on the super soldier and as weird as this was you could appreciate the view all the same.

A cough from the door snapped you from your dazed state and you realised how awkward you must have been making Bucky feel. 

"Shirt?" you questioned him to move on from the situation. He/you pointed at the drawer on the other side of the room so you headed over. 

You grabbed the handle to open the drawer and heard a crunching noise. Releasing your grip on the handle you realised that you'd grabbed for the drawer with the metal hand. It was safe to say that you had little to no control over this limbs power.

You opened and closed the fist experimentally and were almost too distracted to notice Bucky walk up beside you. "Sorry" you mumbled to him. You were aware that Bucky was self conscious about the arm and felt bad to be making him more insecure about it now.

"Didn't really like those drawers anyway" he joked to try and lighten the mood, but you could tell that he too felt a little on edge about what you'd just done. 

He pried the drawer open and grabbed a shirt from the drawer to hand to you. Making sure to take the shirt with the flesh hand you threw the shirt on. 

A few moments of silent eye contact passed as neither of you knew what to do or say. You were the first to break the silence, "How do we fix this then?" 

"We should probably ask the others 'cos I have no idea" Bucky responded. You nodded in agreement before turning to leave the room. "Hang on, I just need the loo" Bucky stopped you.

"Wait, what?" you almost shouted. You didn't want Bucky to see your intimate parts this way. 

Bucky seemed to catch onto your thoughts before becoming a little more awkward himself. "I, uh, I need to pee" he tried again.

To be fair, it wasn't like you could prevent him from going to the toilet the whole time that this lasted. 

"Ok, I'll uh, wait here then" you spoke nervously not really sure how to react to this situation.

Bucky walked timidly to the bathroom whilst you stood there awkwardly.

A few minutes later you heard a flush. When Bucky came back into the room you found yourself unable to maintain eye contact now. Why were you making this so much weirder than it already was? It's not like it's nothing Bucky wouldn't have seen before.

"I think everyone is in the kitchen" Bucky changed the subject.

"Right" you replied "let's go talk to them then" with that you turned and headed for the kitchen.

\--

"Morning Buck" Steve spoke as you entered the room with Bucky close behind you. When you didn't reply and simply stood looking confused Steve sensed that something was wrong. "Something the matter pal?" 

Stood here now you weren't really sure how to say what was going on. Natasha, Tony and Sam were all watching the pair of you in the doorway too by this point.

"We, uh, we got a problem" Bucky spoke from behind you.

"Hey (y/n), what is it?" Steve questioned.

"It's me, Stevie" Steve looked confused by now "that's (y/n)" he gestured at you/himself.

"What are you talking about?" Sam spoke up.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Natasha contributed.

"He's not kidding" you tried "I woke up and I wasn't me. I don't know what happened or whatever but this is serious guys" you sounded quite frantic at this point, concerned that they weren't going to believe you.

Everybody went quiet for a moment and stared at you both until Tony's laughter broke the silence.

"This isn't a joke Tony!" you challenged in a tone that sounded much more threatening than your own voice would've. You were getting more and more annoyed as Tony's laughter continued.

"Are you kidding me" Tony spoke through his laughter "you two have pulled some body swap stunt and nobody else thinks it's hilarious, I mean come o-" Tony was cut off when his chair was pulled from under him by an invisible force.

Everybody turned to look at Bucky in your body. 

You were an Avenger because of your telekinesis power and it was clear to everybody that Bucky had just found out how to use those powers on Tony.

As you turned to look at Bucky yourself, you saw that he had a worried look on your face. "That was an accident" he mumbled and looked at his feet to avoid your gaze. 

"Yeah right" Tony replied in a more sober tone. He'd pulled himself from the floor and was now stood on the other side of the room, clearly avoiding Bucky and you to prevent further injury to his ego.

"Don't worry about it" you spoke directly to Bucky now "at least you shut him up." You smiled at Bucky and when he met your - well his own - eyes he awkwardly returned the smile.

"We need to fix this" Steve spoke in his Captain America voice, now fully serious about the situation.

"You think" Sam and Natasha replied in unison.

\--

About an hour later and the whole team was assembled in the meeting room.

You and Bucky were obviously the topic of discussion.

"I don't understand how you can just wake up in the wrong body" Clint continued his previous point. "One of you two must've done something to cause this."

The conversation had been going in circles for a while now and you were starting to get agitated. You heard a whirring sound and all conversation stopped as people turned to look at you.

You'd zoned out for a moment or two and in doing so had crushed the edge of the table in the metal arm. 

Realising what you were doing, you released the grip on the table and noticed finger indents in the metal table.

"What the hell" Tony was the first to speak "now your gonna damage my furniture too." 

"I didn't mean to" was all you replied in a quiet voice. It was beginning to worry you even more how little control you had over the arm. It was so foreign to you that it was as if your brain didn't know how to work it.

Looking up, you met Bucky's eyes across the table. He wore a look that seemed to be shame and you felt like a terrible person because you knew he was feeling ashamed of the metal arm.

Feeling an incredible amount of guilt you stood from the table and walked to the exit. You needed some air and you could feel the teams gazes watching you leave.

"Wow" Tony spoke in his usual sarcastic tone once you'd left "it's almost as if it's still you in there" he chided at Bucky.

"Shut up!" Bucky snapped back at him and got up to go after you.

You'd left the building to sit under a large tree at the edge of the compound. You hated yourself for making Bucky feel bad. You didn't want to be the one to cause him any more pain.

The sound of a car engine caught your attention, but before you could get up to assess the noise a dart lodged itself in your neck and you felt yourself falling into unconsciousness.

"No!!" was the last thing you heard from your own voice before you completely blacked out.

\--

"Tony why can't you just be nice" Steve was lecturing Tony "you're just making the situation more complicated."

"Whatever Capsicle" Tony responded in a child like manner.

Suddenly the doors burst open and (y/n), no Bucky, ran in.

"They took (y/n)" he sounded desperate and panicked.

"What? Who did?" Steve tried to calm his friend.

"Hydra" Bucky sounded more angry now "Hydra took her because they think she's me." Realising what his friend was saying, all colour drained from Steve's face.

"Oh crap" Tony spoke almost internally.

"Suit up everyone" Steve commanded in his Captain voice once more.

\--

As you came around you could hear what sounded like Russian in the background.

What the hell had happened? Oh god! Slowly you started to put the pieces together. You'd been drugged and taken. But they thought you were Bucky. Bucky. Russians. No... Hydra!

Once you'd worked out who these people were you started to worry. Bucky had managed to avoid these people for years now and in less than a day you'd let them get him. You were literally ruining Bucky's life right now.

You were brought around by a punch to the stomach and angry Russian words.

Looking around you could see at least a dozen men fully armed. It looked like you were in a bank vault but you couldn't figure out more than that right now. You were held in place by metal cuffs and surrounded by machinery.

"What do you want" you tried to sound fearless to these men but inside you were terrified. 

You were used to these situations - being an Avenger yourself - but this wasn't you they were going to hurt. It was Bucky, and it was all your fault.

One man spoke again in Russian but the genuine look of confusion on your face forced him to switch to English. 

"You shouldn't have run from us Soldier" he gave an evil grin in your direction. "Now you have to be punished for it" with that he gave a nod to somebody behind you.

You heard the machinery come to life and felt your heart jump into your mouth. You tried, you really did, to free yourself from the restraints. The metal in your arm whirred with the effort but it was futile. 

These restraints were literally built specifically to hold this body.

Metal plates clamped down on either side of your head and you felt an excruciating pain rip through your mind. You couldn't help the screams that escaped your body.

In the distance you heard what sounded like an explosion and many of the men leaving the room.

It became hard to focus on reality as you were immersed in the pain in your mind.

"Shit!" you heard the same Russian man from before speak in a worried tone. You felt faint hope that somebody would come and end this pain for you but your hope soon diminished as the man spoke again.

In Russian this time.

You didn't know Russian, but you knew what these words translated as.

"longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak" would this even work on you?

"furnace, benign, nine" the pain in your head gave you your answer. It seemed to be this body that was vulnerable to those words and not the mind that occupied it.

"homecoming, one" the man continued as you heard people enter the room.

There was a commotion and shouts from around you as you awaited the last word. Maybe you'd got lucky.

"(y/n)!" you heard your own voice speaking to you.

Something went flying through the air and hit the machinery surrounding you. The electric pain stopped then.

"(y/n)! Can you hear me?" your own voice spoke again.

Opening your eyes and lifting your head with great effort you saw yourself, no Bucky, Steve and Tony in the room with you. The armed men from before were all unconscious or dead on the floor.

"Bucky" you spoke in a broken voice full or relief.

Tony pressed some buttons on a control panel and you were freed from the restraints. You stood up and wobbled slightly before regaining your balance. Bucky put an your arm over his shoulder to help despite the fact that your body wasn't as tall as his own.

"Let's get you out of here" Steve spoke up and you all headed for the exit.

"freight car" a voice spoke up from behind you all before coughing and apparently dying for good.

But it was all he'd had to do. You fell to your knee's and released a scream as a pain shot through your mind. Moments later the pain stopped and you felt completely disconnected from the body you were in. Was this your body? It didn't matter. You were the Winter Soldier.

Within seconds you snapped and turned on the people who were stood around you. A girl was leaning down with a hand on your shoulder and a worried look on her face. Something seemed oddly familiar about this person but you chose to ignore it. 

With a punch you sent the girl flying across the room and you stood to face the next attackers.

One wore a metal suit of armour and flew at you with deadly speed. You were lifted from the ground and pushed against the wall.

This angered you further and you heard a feral growl leave your body before you forced the man away from you. Just as you jumped to attack the metal man you were hit by something else. The second man jumped for you and pushed you to the ground. "(Y/N) STOP!" he yelled but you barely heard him. 

You forced him off of you and switched your positions so that you had him pinned to the ground this time. Without thinking you started throwing punches at the man. But before you could throw your finishing punch you were propelled off of him and back against the wall again.

You looked around trying to locate what had hit you but found nothing.

"(y/n)" a female voice spoke to you "I know you're not yourself right now but you need to break through this." You death glared the person in front of you. They were holding their hand out in a way that looked as though they were holding you in place.

"I don't know you people" your monotone voice responded.

"I know you don't right now, but trust me, we're your friends." Why would these people be your friends, you didn't have any friends. You were a weapon.

When your expression didn't change at all you felt the pressure holding your body in place increase. A desperate gasp escaped your body as the added pressure made breathing more difficult.

The men were now stood up and watching you and the girl interact.

"Please (y/n)" the girl sounded completely desperate now. "I don't want to hurt anybody else."

That statement broke something in your mind and you began to come back to yourself. Wait, not yourself. This wasn't your body. What? Looking back up at the girl before you, you saw what you were used to seeing in a mirror.

"I don't understand" was the last thing you spoke before the pressure became too much and you passed out from lack of oxygen.

\--

When you woke again you were back at the compound. Slowly you remembered what happened.

'I don't want to hurt anybody else' repeated over and over again in your mind and your confusion was soon replaced by pure guilt. You'd nearly made Bucky watch as you killed his best friend with his own hands.

"Bucky?" you tried.

"Yeah, still me in here" he replied from behind you.

"Bucky" you started "I'm so sorry" you felt tears in your eyes "I'm a terrible friend." You struggled to speak the guilt you were feeling for your actions. 

"Hey" Bucky stopped you before you could continue. "It's not your fault" he met your eyes "trust me... I know what it's like when the Soldier takes control" he let out a dry laugh and gave you a forced smile.

You were grateful for his kindness but it didn't make you feel any less awful. "I don't want to cause you pain Bucky" you almost whispered to him.

"You haven't" he replied in an equally quiet tone. "Come on, lets go find the others" he changed the conversation "Wanda thinks she's found a way to put us back."

This was a comfort to you since you wouldn't be able to cause any more problems for Bucky if you were yourself again.

"Wait" your voice stopped Bucky at the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I need to pee" you spoke before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. You couldn't help the grin that spread across your face at seeing Bucky look panicked. Now you'd be even.

"Uh, ok" was all he managed before you disappeared into the bathroom.

He shifted from one foot to the other in the doorway to the room waiting for you to return.

When you came back out again he saw a smug look on your face. "What?" he spoke before he could stop himself.

"Nothing" your reply sounded to purposefully casual to hide the truth.

"Seriously what?" Bucky tried again.

"Let's go" you moved the conversation on before walking past Bucky and out the door. But Bucky had noticed the slight blush that had spread across your face when you'd come out the bathroom which caused a smug grin of his own before he turned to follow you.

\--

"I can put you back but there's a catch" Wanda was explaining to you both.

"What is it?" You and Bucky asked at the same time.

"As your minds switch back over, you'll have a sort of connection to the other person."

"What do you mean?" you questioned further, still confused.

"Well, it will be like your one person for a bit" she tried to think how best to explain it. "You'll see all the other persons memories and thoughts."

Your face dropped as you realised Bucky would see how you really felt about him. 

Turning to look at him, he looked equally concerned but you weren't sure why.

"It's the only way I can do it" Wanda informed you both.

"Ok" was all you could manage as a reply. Bucky would probably never talk to you again after this. He'd see all your made up dreams of a life with him and think you were a total creep.

"Right then" Wanda prepared herself "hold hands" she commanded.

"Why?" you asked.

"It acts as a link" she stated as if it was obvious.

Cautiously, you linked hands and took a deep breath in preparation.

"Let's begin then" Wanda spoke as you felt a strange sensation in your head. Bucky closed his eyes and you did the same.

Years of memory flew through your mind. You were surrounded by images from the 40's. It started out all joyful but then you saw the fall from the train. Hydra. The years of torture. The assassinations. Steve on the helicarrier. It was a lot to take in.

It was enough to make most people run a mile in the other direction, but it only made you feel even more for the man in question. Then it all calmed down a bit more again and you felt more at ease.

Bucky was sat on a couch with snacks spread about and a movie playing on the TV. It was a lovely and domestic setting to see him in.

You took the time to appreciate the sight. "(y/n)" Bucky spoke up "you're missing the best part of the movie, doll". Wait what?

Then you saw yourself walk in with a smile plastered across your face. "Sorry babe" you addressed him before he pulled you onto his lap and the two of you shared a passionate kiss.

This can't have been right. It must've been your own feelings. It couldn't be Bucky's. Could it?

A bright light flashed across your vision and you felt yourself return to reality.

You felt metal on your hand but quickly realised you were holding Bucky's hand rather than controlling it. Wanda had done it. You were back to yourselves again.

You opened your eyes and prepared for the disgusted face of Bucky's repulsion from your thoughts.

But you didn't see any. He was looking at you with sparkling blue eyes and a smile on his lips.

Before you could do anything else, Bucky closed the distance between the two of you and caught your lips in his own.

Instinct took over and you moved your lips against his.

When the two of you finally broke apart you had a huge grin on your face.

"Well then" you were both snapped back into the real world when Tony spoke up "I guess that it worked?" You felt a blush spread across your face.

"Thanks Wanda" Bucky ignored Tony and addressed Wanda instead.

Next thing you knew he was pulling you both to your feet and heading out of the room with your hand in his.

Once you were out of the room and in a more private setting, Bucky stopped and turned to speak to you.

"You know there's something you never told me" he began but you weren't sure what he was on about.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" you teased despite being genuinely curious.

"What were you grinning at earlier?" You laughed a little and blushed even more.

"Come here Sargent" was all you replied before pulling him back to your lips once more.

It had been a crazy day but you wouldn't change any of it. Not since it had brought the two of you here. 

"Why don't we go back to your room and I'll let you know" you whispered seductively in his ear.

With that Bucky lifted you from the ground and you wrapped your legs around his waist whilst heading to his room.

This was going to be good.


End file.
